


【强龙蓝×嘉黎蕾】重逢！单身狗的情人节

by Ma_Festal_Cry



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Festal_Cry/pseuds/Ma_Festal_Cry
Summary: 部分名称取用翻译：有働ノブハル——有働伸春キャンデリラ——嘉黎蕾ラッキューロ——乐丘洛青柳ゆう——青柳悠イアン・ユークランド——伊安・尤克兰德立風館ソウジ——立风馆宗司デーボス——亡领时间设定是亡领军战败后不久，嘉黎蕾和乐丘洛与强龙者再次相遇之前。





	【强龙蓝×嘉黎蕾】重逢！单身狗的情人节

**Author's Note:**

> 部分名称取用翻译：  
> 有働ノブハル——有働伸春  
> キャンデリラ——嘉黎蕾  
> ラッキューロ——乐丘洛  
> 青柳ゆう——青柳悠  
> イアン・ユークランド——伊安・尤克兰德  
> 立風館ソウジ——立风馆宗司  
> デーボス——亡领
> 
> 时间设定是亡领军战败后不久，嘉黎蕾和乐丘洛与强龙者再次相遇之前。

   

    
————————————————————————————————

和平年代，在一年只有一次的某个特殊日子里，难得没有冠着节日之名的亡领兽出来作怪，情人节的夜晚大街上到处洋溢着闪闪发光的喜乐氛围。虽然满街流彩的霓虹灯光大多是商家放出来诱惑人的甜蜜信号，但从手挽着手进出商场的情侣们脸上的笑容来看，商家设下的陷阱在他们身上或许是一种幸福也说不定。

“嗯~真是太棒了！”

节庆的彩灯令人眼花缭乱的街景中，一个不甚引人注意的朴素路边长椅上，坐着两个画风与他人格格不入的角色。忙着谈恋爱的情侣们并没有注意到，曾经身为亡领军的嘉黎蕾正双手托着脸颊，一边晃动双腿，一边笑眯眯地注视着街道上的人来人往。

“嘉黎蕾大人……我们到底为什么要挑情人节出来玩啊？”乐丘洛用布偶一样的手扯住了两边伸出的大大的帽檐，不停地摇晃着脑袋，“满大街都是笨蛋人类情侣什么的……感觉跟我们这样既不是人类、又不是情侣的人根本就没有半点关系嘛！”

“哎呀，乐丘洛，你在说什么呢？”嘉黎蕾用开心的声音对身边抱怨的乐丘洛说道，“我们可是为了人类的喜悦和快乐而诞生的啊。你看，现在大街上全都是充满着幸福快乐的情侣！这不完全就是最适合我们出现的场景吗？”

“话、话是这么说啦……”虽然明白嘉黎蕾讲的道理，但乐丘洛还是忍不住叹了口气，“可是我又没有谈恋爱的对象，还不如回去看漫画呢……啊，不过，说起来《Love Touch》里好像也全都是笨蛋人类情侣……诶——！结果根本没有差别吗？！”

没有管身边自顾自地因为漫画内容而纠结不已的乐丘洛，嘉黎蕾沉浸在空气中浓度饱满的喜悦情绪中。能让人类开心地露出笑容的情感，果然是最棒的，无论何时都能让她感到由衷的幸福和满足感。不管是身为亡领军的从前，还是已经决定要为人类的幸福而奋斗的现在，这一点都从来没有任何改变。应该是没有任何改变的才对……

不知道为什么，有一丝细小的从未感受过的异样感情，悄悄存在于本应是充满着纯粹喜悦的内心。旁边的乐丘洛很快就把刚才的抱怨抛在脑后，开开心心地看起了兜里掏出的漫画来。即使街上的情侣们再让它感到不平衡，乐丘洛总是很快就能把所有的烦恼都忘记，重新投身到快乐当中。嘉黎蕾也很清楚它的这一点，无论何时乐丘洛都永远是那个开心的乐丘洛。那么她呢？她是有哪里变得不一样了吗？

在街道上到处播放的爱情流行歌曲中，嘉黎蕾想不出答案。

        

“哎呀……情人节什么的，真是气人节啊。”

有働伸春晃晃悠悠地在街上行走着，把双手颓然地交叠在脑后。没有精神的样子使得那张满是胡茬的脸，在顶着鸟窝一样乱糟糟头发的脑袋上显得更加的邋遢不堪。就连他身上常年穿着的蓝色万事屋工作服，都在这种情境下显得加倍的泛灰了起来。

“一个两个的居然都说和人有约了，这些家伙，什么时候变得这么受欢迎的？明明大家都是一个战队的，难道就只有我一个人无处可去吗？”

King和Amy不知道为什么跑去吃草莓芭菲了，伊安还是老样子不管是不是情人节都美女缠身，宗司则好像是和同学有约，就连阿空也意外受欢迎地被以前伊安介绍认识的女孩子们强行拉去逛街。

“真——好——啊——！可恶，好羡慕阿空，我也想变得受欢迎啊……”

这么想着，沮丧的有働伸春迈动拖沓的脚步在一对对情侣中穿行而过。然而就在这时候，前面传来的声音却突然打破了周遭宁静祥和的空气。

“唰啦——”

一大束包装精美，看着就价格不菲的红色玫瑰，被人狠狠地摔在了地上。娇嫩的红艳花瓣散落一地，显得触目惊心。

“你这个混蛋！你根本就不爱我！”

女性竭嘶底里的喊叫声穿透空气传到有働伸春的耳朵里，吓得他浑身一震。

“哇……！发、发生什么事了？”

透过几对和他一样被吓到停住脚步的情侣的背影窥探过去，前方不远处似乎有一对男女正在争吵着什么。

“不是的，都说了不是这样……！”

“少骗人了！你以为我不知道你背着我干的那些勾当吗！”

女性的那位越说越激动，顺着气势脱下了肩上的背包，抡起来就要向面前的男人砸过去。

“喂喂喂，打架可不好啊！”

有働伸春见状赶忙准备冲过去阻止，然而争吵的那两人距离他太远，而刚才的吵闹声又吸引来了不少围观的行人，要突破重围跑到冲突的中心去一时半会竟有些困难。这时只见男人狼狈地举起双臂，准备接下对方的这一击。

“哎呀哎呀，吵架可不好哦！”

就在女人的背包正准备砸到男人身上时，空气中突然冒出了一堆粉红色的爱心，挡在了女人和男人的中间，将具有杀伤力的一击轻轻松松地化解了。

人群的另一头，走出来一个美丽的身影。让人简直要怀疑是不是哪个偶像明星的美女，在众目睽睽之下迈着轻快的脚步走到两人的身边，微笑着对刚刚想要打人的女性说道：

“难得的情人节，要keep smiling才对！”

随着这个美女的出现，吵架和围观的人都愣了一下。但不远处的有働伸春却立刻就识破了对方的真面目。

“嘉、嘉黎蕾……？！”

他不禁双手握拳揉了揉眼睛，但那个美女的确就是他见过很多次的嘉黎蕾化成人形的样子。

听到刚才的话，吵架的女人先是拎着包愣了一下，但接着很快恼羞成怒地反应过来。

“你是谁啊？凭什么在这里对我说教！”

看来嘉黎蕾的出现反而将女人愤怒的情绪引向了自己。面对女人凶狠的质问，嘉黎蕾一时间也显得有些不知所措。这时候，旁边的男人大概是看不下去了，对着女人喊到：

“够了！别再无理取闹了！这是我们两个人之间的事，你对着外人吼什么？！”

虽然男人好像是想帮嘉黎蕾摆脱困境，但看样子似乎起到了反效果。听到男人的声音，拎包的女人显然更加生气了。

“你护着她做什么？啊——我知道了，她一定就是那个你背着我偷偷找的狐狸精吧！”

“咦？我、我……？？”嘉黎蕾一脸难以置信地指着自己的鼻子。

“你真是……不可理喻！”男人似乎彻底被惹恼了，冲动地朝着女人的方向挥起拳头。

“呀啊——”

女人双手抱着脑袋尖叫起来。

“别打人啊……！”一旁的嘉黎蕾似乎想要阻止，正在犹豫是否要变回亡领形态弹回男人的攻击。

就在这时，一双穿着泛灰蓝色制服的手从男人身后伸了出来。

“伸春拦腰抱！”

有働伸春用双手紧紧地抱着男人的腰把他往后拉，男人的拳头最终落在空气中胡乱地挥舞着。

“强龙蓝？！”

嘉黎蕾讶异地小声惊呼了一句。

被拦腰抱住的男人还在不死心地一边挣扎一边挥舞着拳头，有働伸春只好片刻不能松懈地死死拉着他，抱着必死的决心大喊道：

“啊啊啊，请冷静一下！打架是不好的！要是把好端端的‘情人节’给过成‘情人劫’就糟糕了！”

此话一出口，瞬间好像有一股冷风席卷了现场。所有人都变得异常安静，仿佛被冻结在地上，就连刚才冲动暴躁的男人也忘记了挣扎。

原本还费尽全力用双臂钳制住对方的有働伸春，突然察觉到怀里拳打脚踢的力量消失了，这才松了口气站起来：

“这才对嘛。做人要冷静，也就是说要在冷笑话中保持安静——”

话说到这里，有働伸春才注意到周围的人都用看怪物一样的眼神看着他。

“——话虽这么说，但这么安静也有点过头了……”

不过，这样的场景也早已习惯了。有働伸春不好意思地低下头，尴尬地挠了挠自己乱蓬蓬的脑袋。不管怎么说，能够阻止一场打架就已经是算是好事一桩了。有働伸春这么想着。

但安静的人群中，却突然爆发出一连串的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……‘冷静’，就是要在‘冷笑话’中……‘安静’……噗哈哈哈！！”

听到这笑声，人群的注意力终于从有働伸春的身上移开，就连有働伸春自己也不禁朝着笑声传来的方向望去。

在人们惊讶的目光中，只见刚才那个像明星一样漂亮的美女，此刻正因为一个冷到不行的冷笑话，旁若无人地笑得花枝乱颤。

“嘉黎蕾……”

有働伸春长出了口气，露出了有点无奈的笑容。

          

“唉——误会总算是解开了。”

有働伸春和嘉黎蕾累得摊倒在路边的长椅上。吵架的情侣好不容易在两人的极力劝说下和好如初，围观的人群也都渐渐散去。街道又恢复了之前的宁静祥和，爱情主题的流行歌曲重新温柔地在城市的每一个角落飘荡。

“啊对了……刚才，谢谢你了。”

有働伸春转过头对身边的嘉黎蕾说道。

“如果没有你解围的话，那个场面还真是超级无敌尴尬啊……”

虽然知道大部分人对他的冷笑话欣赏不来，但这个多年的坏毛病却依然始终无法改掉。有働伸春有些困扰地挠了挠头。

“咦，不是哦？我刚才并没有打算帮你来着。”嘉黎蕾认真地看着他的眼睛，忽地笑了起来，“我是真的觉得那个很好笑哦！”

“是、是吗……？！”

不知道为什么，听到嘉黎蕾这么说，有働伸春反而突然觉得不敢直视她的眼睛。

“你啊，还应该再自信一点！”

嘉黎蕾伸出双手，把有働伸春转到一边去的脑袋又扭了回来。两个人的目光毫无阻碍地连接到了一起。

“不自信的话，是没办法给别人带来快乐的。要想让别人露出发自内心的笑容，自己不先笑起来可不行！”

有働伸春有些发愣地看着嘉黎蕾的眼睛。那是一双本属于亡领军的，诞生于邪恶之中的眼睛，但嘉黎蕾却选择用这双眼睛去观看人世间的喜悦和美好。即使是人类，也会有双眼被负面情绪蒙蔽的时候。只是没想到反而是身为强龙者的自己，被前亡领军的干部教育了这一点。

想到这里，有働伸春不禁笑了出来。

“嗯~就是这样！Keep smiling哟！”

看到有働伸春的笑脸，嘉黎蕾也露出了明亮的笑容。温柔的爱情歌曲飘荡着的情人节夜晚里，强龙者和前亡领军就像两个普通的人类一样，坐在路边的长椅上相视而笑。

       

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

      

“嘉黎蕾大人真是的……那种气氛下叫我怎么好意思在那两个人之间插一脚嘛！啊，受不了。一点都不顾及人家的心情！”

在离城市幸福中心的商业街稍远的另一条安静街道上，乐丘洛一边踢着小石子一边走在路上，嘴里抱怨不停。

“本来还以为不会只有我是单身狗的，结果到头来还是只剩下我一个人了啊！唔……真是的，接下来找个什么地方看漫画好呢……”

低着头专心踢小石子的乐丘洛，突然和迎面跑过来的一个人撞了个满怀。

“呜哇——”

那人似乎有什么急事，怀里好像还抱着一堆资料的样子。随着刚才的那一撞，两人都摔倒在地上，那人手上的资料纸张也撒了一地。

“啊疼疼疼……谁啊？跑这么快的时候要看前面的路啊！”

乐丘洛一边揉着脑袋一边站起来。

对面的男人忙不迭地说着“不好意思”，一边急匆匆地捡拾散落在地上的纸张。

看这个人情人节的夜晚还在忙什么工作的样子，看来大概也是一个可悲的单身狗吧。乐丘洛突然好像心生了什么感触，看着对面的人狼狈地到处捡纸张的样子，只好大度地叹了口气。

“唉算了算了，看你也不是故意的样子，我就勉为其难地帮你捡一捡吧！”

“啊，谢谢……”男人似乎很感谢地抬头看向乐丘洛，然而开口道谢的话语说到一半却断在了嗓子里。

但乐丘洛只顾着摇头晃脑地捡地上的纸张，并没有意识到自己现在的形态还是可能会吓到人的亡领军的样子。

不过，这个男人似乎并不以为意。他只是略感惊讶地看着面前的这个前亡领军。

“乐丘洛……？”

男人轻轻地嘀咕了一句，可乐丘洛并没有听见。它的注意力现在完全被手中的纸张吸引了过去。

“这……这、这是…………这不是《Love Touch》的原稿吗？！”

乐丘洛激动地大叫起来，而它面前的男人——津古内真也，则有些不好意思地笑了笑：

“是……我是这个漫画的作者。其实，现在正在赶着去送原稿的路上……”

“诶————！”

      

“那个、怎么说……老师也真是辛苦呢，明明是情人节的晚上还要工作……”

假借道歉之名，自告奋勇地陪着最喜欢的漫画家去送完原稿的乐丘洛，在回来的路上不知为何受到了对方的邀约，两个人一起在路边的餐饮店里喝着果汁。

“也不算辛苦，毕竟我今天晚上本来就没有安排。”笔名青柳悠的男人笑着说，“原本应该早一点送过去的，不过快要交稿的时候编辑突然打电话来说有读者来信希望把每话的卷头改成彩页……所以最后稍微又赶工了一下。”

“是、是这样啊……”

读者来信的罪魁祸首，此刻正坐在作家对面心虚地用吸管喝着果汁。

“说起来，你说过喜欢我的漫画是吗？”

津古内真也询问的目光越过餐桌看向乐丘洛。听到他提及自己的作品，乐丘洛一下子激动了起来。

“是！青柳老师的《Love Touch》是我最喜欢的漫画了！我每卷都读了至少四遍、不，五遍！最新一话的结尾，阿冲拉住大森学长的时候……”

乐丘洛兴奋地滔滔不绝地谈论着最喜欢的漫画，津古内真也听着也渐渐露出了饶有兴趣的目光。小小的餐饮店里，两人开心地谈论漫画直到夜深。

       

“今天真的很开心。”走出店门的时候，津古内真也深深鞠了一躬，“谢谢你这么认真地阅读我的漫画。能知道自己的作品被人如此认真地喜爱着，对一个作家来说是最令人开心的事了。”

“不不不，我才是非常感谢老师！”乐丘洛慌忙摆着双手，拘谨地回鞠了一躬，“没想到居然能和真正的青柳老师一起喝果汁聊天……嘿嘿，简直就像做梦一样。”

乐丘洛开心地摸着脑袋，被叫做青柳老师的男人也跟着笑了起来。

“那么，就在这里告别了。下次见面的话再一起聊漫画吧，乐丘洛。”

“嗯嗯！再见啦，青柳老师~！”

       

告别了青柳悠，乐丘洛蹦蹦跳跳地走在往回的路上。

“要是真的还能再见面就好了……青柳老师真是非常温柔的人啊！”自言自语地沉浸在幸福的回忆中时，乐丘洛却似乎突然想起了什么，“咦？说起来，我有跟老师自我介绍过，说我叫乐丘洛吗？”

乐丘洛费劲地思考了一下，却还是想不起来自己什么时候有提过自己的名字。

“唔……算了！”但满心的快乐之情却使它很快就把这点小小的疑惑抛在脑后。

和平年代，在一年只有一次的这个特殊日子里，难得没有冠着节日之名的亡领兽出来作怪，情人节的夜晚大街上到处洋溢着闪闪发光的喜乐氛围。无论是热恋中的人们，为爱争吵的人们，坠入爱河的人们，或是仍未结束单身生涯的人们，在这飘荡着爱的旋律的城市里，都同样度过了一个充满了喜悦和快乐的、幸福的夜晚。


End file.
